Reluctance
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Kurt wants to try something new, and as Puck watches an "instructional video" he voices his concerns. He soon realizes that it's not so bad. Especially when Kurt makes that whimpering growl-y noise. Smut.


_Another prompt found at the PucKurt community..._

_Kurt wants to get fisted but Puck isn't really sure about it. A slow, long drawn out fisting session appreciated._

_Features knowledgeable, tolerable Rachel and clueless Finn, also Finchel, obviously._

* * *

><p><strong>Reluctance<strong>

'Are you sure?' Puck asked, dubiously. He watched the video of the guy being fisted and he winced, he didn't think that could feel good, at all. But then again Puck wasn't really one for receiving, not to say he hadn't, because he had, but he just preferred to be the one pounding into Kurt's oh so sweet arse!

'What?' he blurted, snapping himself from the daydream he was having.

Kurt gave him a weak glare, 'yes, I'm sure, even though you weren't listening. I want to try it, at least once,' he draped himself over Puck's shoulders from behind, 'please? I'll suck your cock the next time we go out with Finn and Rachel.'

That always made the pair of them uncomfortable, and Finn always creamed his pants. Puck took every chance to make fun of him for it.

'We just have to take it slow, and you have to be gentle,' Kurt was going on.

'I'm always gentle,' Puck pouted, which caused Kurt to snort.

'I don't know, babe...' Puck trailed off, 'you know I'm usually up for anything, but this just...'

Kurt pouted before spinning the computer chair around so that he could straddle Puck's legs, 'please?' he begged, sliding a hand into Puck's sleep pants before his lips latched onto his neck.

Puck moaned and dropped his head back on the chair.

'Just once, if you don't like it, we don't have to do it again,' he placed kisses all along Puck's throat.

Puck gave a throaty rumble, 'on the bed.'

Kurt squeaked in delight before shedding his pants and spreading himself on the bed.

Puck stripped before collecting a fresh tube of lube, because he was going to be incredibly well oiled for this. Yeah, he was incredibly well endowed, but his fist was bigger than his cock.

He dribbled some of the viscous fluid over Kurt's balls so it ran down to his hole; Kurt jumped at the touch but pulled his legs back.

Puck gently ran his slick covered finger around the twitching hole, pulling a low, drawn out moan from Kurt.

He teased the other teen, running his finger over the opening before massaging his perineum and the entire area around it, but where Kurt wanted his fingers.

He engulfed Kurt's cock, as he massaged his balls, loving how Kurt undiluted under his ministrations, crying out in surprise bliss.

It didn't take long for Puck to bring Kurt to his first orgasm, and as Puck slid one finger into Kurt, he unloaded into Puck's eager mouth. He suckled Kurt's cock, milking Kurt for all he was worth as he fucked him with one finger.

'Please, Ngya!'

Puck slid a second finger into Kurt's grasping hole.

Kurt wanted to wrap himself around Puck's head but he'd pulled away from Kurt's cock and was watching his fingers disappear into Kurt, who was trying to impale himself on those fingers but he couldn't get enough purchase.

'You're such a slut,' Puck smirked, hitting Kurt's prostate every time.

Kurt's back arched and his shoulders and feet were the only things touching the bed; he fisted the sheets, twisting them as he saw stars.

Kurt was babbling incoherently as Puck positioned a third finger to join first two.

He whined when Puck simply held his finger's, which were only in up to the first knuckle, in his entrance, teasing him.

'What do you want, slut?' Puck smirked, holding his fingers still.

'I want you to fuck me! I want your fist... please,' Kurt blurted, as he rocked his hips, trying to get more of Puck's hand inside.

Kurt gave a wordless cry of delight as Puck slid his three fingers into his tight hole as far as he could.

Puck was so focused on stretching Kurt that he didn't notice with Kurt started to stroke himself.

He glanced up as Kurt gave a strangled moan, his cock twitched and Puck got a face full of spunk. He licked some from his lip and Kurt grabbed him by the ears and pulled him up, lapping at the sticky fluid on his face, as he tried to devour his lips.

Puck slid a fourth finger in and Kurt wreathed and moaned pleaded with Puck for more.

'You are absolutely beautiful,' he murmured against the tender flash of Kurt's inner thigh, gently nipping at it. He took a fortifying breath and slowly pulled his fingers from the well stretched hole.

Kurt keened at the loss, 'No, please,' he looked up at Puck with wounded eyes.

'Hey, hush,' he leaned forward and gave Kurt gentle kiss as he ran his hands along his thighs, 'I'm not going anywhere, or stopping,' he reached for the lube, and applied another generous amount to his hand and Kurt's arse, 'I'm just getting ready, I don't want to hurt you.'

Puck positioned his hand at Kurt's entrance and Kurt gave a happy grumble-y purr thing as he slid the pointed tips of his fingers into Kurt.

He slowly eased his hand in, rocking it and easing it past the tight ring of muscle. Kurt was trying to thrust onto the hand, but Puck wasn't having it. He stilled Kurt's hips with his free hand.

'Let me do this,' he stated, with a light swat to Kurt's arse.

'Please,' Kurt whimpered again, but managed to still.

Puck swore there was a pop as his knuckles finally pushed into Kurt and then his whole hand and a little bit of his wrist was _inside_ Kurt.

He gave his hand a small twitch, which caused Kurt to moan and his whole body to jerk.

'Tell me how it feels,' he demanded, though he knew that Kurt wouldn't be very coherent.

Kurt's fists twisted in the soft sheets, 'please, it's... so good... so full!'

Puck chuckled, and twisted his hand, causing Kurt to see stars as his whole body trembled. He slowly began to fuck Kurt with his fist, a slow slid out and a torturous push back in, brushing his prostate with every stroke.

Kurt's eyes had rolled back in his head and arched his back. His heels and shoulders the only part of him on the bed still. He gave a wordless cry as Puck engulfed his overly sensitive cock. Tumbling back to the bed, with Puck still on him and in him, Kurt curled around Puck's head, his nails digging into Puck's bare flesh.

Puck wiggled his fingers and Kurt almost jumped off the bed, his vision went white, before fireworks exploded behind his eyelids and then, as Puck drank down his latest offering, Kurt's world went black.

Somehow Puck managed to grin around the flesh in his mouth as Kurt went limp.

He pulled off, and gently pulled his hand from Kurt's still twitching hole; the smaller boy whimpered at the loss but didn't wake.

Puck gave the sleeping boy a gentle kiss before heading into the bathroom.

**X**

The next morning as Puck and Kurt, who was leaning on the bigger boy, were the last to come into kitchen, though Puck was positive that the other teen slept under the kitchen table.

Rachel was flitting about making breakfast, since Burt and Carole had gone on their long delayed honeymoon.

'You okay, Kurt?' Finn asked, for once being rather astute to notice something wrong with Kurt, as opposed to just himself or Rachel.

'Yeah, Finn, I'm perfect,' he replied with a small smile for Puck. His arse was tender and he was glad that he didn't have class, because he didn't think he could sit through them, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

'But, you're limping. Did Puck do...?' he began, about to stand and defend his little brother.

'Finn!' Rachel admonished.

'I'm fine, Finn,' Kurt cut them both off.

Puck pulled Kurt onto his lap, knowing that the brunet wouldn't be able to handle sitting on a hard chair.

Kurt winced and Puck began to run a soothing hand on his back, a he murmured softly to Kurt. Too softly for Finn or Rachel to hear.

'If Puck is forcing himself on-' Finn tried again, only to be smacked with whatever utensil Rachel was using as Puck gave an indignant and hurt cry of,

'Dude!'

Kurt glared at Finn, he was ruining his morning after glow.

'I had Puck's fist up my –hmph,' Puck's hand covered Kurt's mouth surprisingly fast as Rachel whirled around, her eyes wide in disbelief.

'You guys...' she trailed off, curling her utensil free hand in a fist.

Kurt would have beamed if Puck's hand wasn't still over his mouth, so it was Puck who answered, 'yes.'

'How was it?' she asked, surprisingly eager.

'Fantastic,' Kurt finally managed to pull Puck's hand away.

'He passed out after,' Puck smirked, puffing up with pride.

Rachel swooned.

'Wait, I don't understand, how can getting punched be a turn on?' Finn asked, 'it has to hurt.'

It was the only time, on record, when Puck, Kurt and Rachel all rolled their eyes in unison.


End file.
